Heretofore, in the use of power presses in the manufacture of automotive, truck and refrigerator panels and the like, there have been provided automation mechanisms which are adapted to be positioned with respect to the press bed for loading and unloading pressed panels therefrom. An example of such loading device is shown in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,870 entitled DUAL GRIP ACTUATING UNIT WITH TRAVEL CYLINDER ASSEMBLY.
For use in conjunction with such gripping devices, there have heretofore been provided mechanisms for effecting reciprocal feed movements of the gripping device so as to move the jaw assembly inwardly and outwardly with respect to the bed of the press for transporting the gripping device in different directions. Examples of such mechanisms are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,771 referred to as a STROKE MULTIPLYING RETRACTOR MECHANISM. Another example is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,774 entitled ADJUSTABLE STROKE RETRACTOR MECHANISM.
These devices may be generally referred to as an automation unit adapted for loading blanks and unloading formed panels from the bed of a press.
Heretofore, the problem has existed of providing an effective mechanism for properly positioning gripping devices and retractor mechanisms so that they may be out of the way during set up of the press with the proper dies and adjustment thereof but which may be transported accurately to the correct position and retained in that position so that the gripping mechanism moves reciprocally in a plane at right angles to the front face of the bed properly depositing the blank upon the die within the bed and for re-gripping the formed workpiece after action of the press so that the same may be withdrawn from the bed of the press.